hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Goreinu
|name = Goreinu |kana = ゴレイヌ |rōmaji = Goreinu |manga debut = Chapter 127 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |japanese voice = Kousuke Toriumi (1999) Hidetaka Tenjin (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |eyes = Brown |occupation = Hunter Greed Island Player |type = Emission |abilities = Alabaster Sage - White Goreinu Obsidian Sage - Black Goreinu |Abilities = Alabaster Sage - White Goreinu Obsidian Sage - Black Goreinu}} Goreinu (ゴレイヌ, Goreinu) is a Hunter hired by Battera to complete Greed Island. Appearance Goreinu is a man with spiky black hair that has a muscular build. Personality At first, he is wary of joining forces with children, and only grows more apprehensive with the introduction of a naked Hisoka to the mix, but he sticks it out, later calling Killua a friend and saying that he would give them the Angel's Breath card for free if it was used to heal Killua rather than Genthru, the bomber. When Killua objects that his crimes are debatably worse than Genthru's, Goreinu admits that his actions are based on feelings rather than logic. Background At one point during his life he completed the Hunter Exam and became a Hunter. Plot Greed Island arc Goreinu is one of the Hunters hired by Battera to complete Greed Island. He joins up with Gon's team and Tsezguerra's team in order to take on Razor's sports challenges. Goreinu also competes in his dodgeball game. When they were lacking two more players, he used his nen to complete the team. He was able to beat two of Razor's devils and used all his might to get a hit on Razor. After Razor stopped the ball with one hand, he was overwhelmed and knew the gap in their strength. Knowing that he won't survive catching a ball from Razor, he switched places with his white Nen beast and was the first of Gon's team to be out. Tsezguerra noted that Goreinu won't be able to mentally recover during the match. He said that he is the type to hold grudges and wanted payback for what Razor has done to him earlier. Using his Nen ability, he was able to deal the first hit on Razor. However, that was proven worthless because one of Razor's devil was able to catch the ball. Razor returned the favor and landed a hit on Goreinu's face which knocked him unconscious. Later on, he helps hide Tsezguerra's cards from the Bomber and spies on him for their team. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Goreinu is seen again at Netero's funeral and voting in the 1st election. He is next seen checking up on Gon in the hospital who is in intensive care. Nen Trivia Goreinu strikes first.png|Goreinu throwing (2011) Goreinu Strikes First (Manga).png|Goreinu Throwing (Manga) Goreinu Strikes First (1999-OVA).png|Goreinu Throwing (1999/OVA) *In all adaptions of the anime, including the manga, Goreinu is shown to be left-handed in throwing. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Greed Island Players Category:Nen users Category:Male characters Category:Emitters